


I'd Like To Believe in The Possibilities

by Danesincry



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Even though it's not romantic please give it a try, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Male Protagonist, Not Romance, Obession by BlackFeather45, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Protective Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Reader-Insert, Shouldn't Have Taken The Night Shift by thrillingtremors, Spilled Guys by Rapono, This is BEFORE the Entity, inspired by:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Y/n is a resident in Roseville and attends their local college. He gets an internship with the Roseville Gazette during the Roseville Murders with Jed Olsen, the main writer for the murders.Y/n gets close to Jed, where he feels like Jed is like a brother. Little did Y/n know that the man is the reason that everyone is dying.-Please don't skip this because it isn't romantic.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Ghostface (Scream) & Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	I'd Like To Believe in The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n dressed like Quentin Coldwater from The Magicians.
> 
> This isn't romantic, but more of a get to know for Danny/Jed. You get to see his human side and his killer side. Give him humanity.
> 
> Here's my playlist for Ghostface: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4zQVoxOGXqVN2EtK5Lrd1b  
> The playlist is the one that Y/n will constantly being listening to.

Roseville was a decent sized town. It had enough people to make it so you didn't know every face and was decent enough for constant visitors. Roseville felt like a peaceful town when you first arrived, but currently the town was on edge.

Recently, there have been a string of murders. Each of them stabbed to death, gutted, and their houses broken into. No struggle. Just an in and out job. They’re all weeks apart and the exact same way. Four victims so far, two had mentioned to be stalked before their death.

Y/n had studied the cases in his criminal sociology class at his university. He poured himself into the case for nights, soaking up every small detail in the murders; from the crime scene to the victim themself. Even the testimonies and reports.

Y/n was a 22 year old who was double majoring in criminal investigation and English. Specifically he wanted to write crime novels. He had an internship with the police department, under the homicide department and he was on his way to his newspaper internship. Both were requirements for his major, but he loved the idea of them. The closer he was to his passion’s topic, the better. 

Y/n was on the shorter side for his age, but he kept in shape easily. He made an effort to stay fit so he could keep up with the world and his work. Y/n was what you would call an attractive person, if you asked anyone besides him. He had circle glasses perched on his nose, which he actually needed unlike some of his friends.

Y/n was walking up the steps of the Roseville Gazette, taking in the comfy looking building. It looked expensive, but it was small. He opened the door to see a simple receptionist desk in a small lobby. Y/n walked up to see a younger girl, who no doubt was in University.

“Hi, doll. What can I do for you?” She smiled.

“I’m Y/n L/n. I’m here for an internship.” Y/n simply said with a small smile.

“Oh! You’re the new intern from Brickenson’s class?” She tilted her head as she typed up something.

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’ve taken his class?” Y/n asked. She pulled out a small box from under her desk and opened it. She pulled out a badge that had his basic information on it and a notepad. She held them out.

"Yeah. My name is Angela. I've actually hear about you since you're assigned to the murder cases. They like your major, and it fits." Angela's smile faltered slightly at the mention soft the murders. "By the way, I think you're assigned to Mr. Olsen. He's a bit weird and no one knows too much of his life before he moved here two years ago. But he's a good writer and a nice guy."

"He's the one who's the head writer for these stories, right?" Y/n took the objects and put them on top of his notebook. He had heard he would be under one of the top writers for the story. H's apparently one of their best writers.

"Yes. He's very detailed and articulate. I wish you luck with him." Angela looked at her computer and looked back to him. "Mr. Edwards, our boss, is going to be the very back office. Don't let the others bother you as you walk through. They just are nosey."

Y/n smiled and nodded a small thanks before heading to the door next to the desk. He opened it and walked into the next room.

The room was large and obviously their main room. It had desks all over the place, covered in computers, personal items, notebooks, and papers. Y/n saw a few offices to the side but the largest was in the back. 

What stuck out to Y/n the most was the perfect mix of male and female writers and editors at their desks or milling around. A lot of them looked up to see whoever had walked in. Their eyes bore into him as he started to walk down the aisle to the big office. He gave a small wave when one or two people waved. 

"That's the new intern." He heard in the mix of conversations. "He's lucky enough to work with Olsen."

Y/n heard people speak in agreement as he reached the door and knock.

"Come in, L/n." A voice called.

Y/n opened the door to see an older man sitting at a desk that was nearly piled with papers. Y/n guessed even though they had computers, the writers preferred to handwrite. He did too.

"Hello, L/n. You're on time." Mr. Edwards looked up from the article he was reading and smiled. He looked like an old and hardened grandfather. One that was kind but you didn't cross.

"Hello, Mr. Edwards. I try to be on time. More professional in my opinion." Y/n gave a small smile in return. "Thank you for accepting me, also."

"So you're polite also. That's great." Mr. Edwards seemed pleased. "You can call me Carl. Most of them do anyways. Angela probably didn't say it to make you speak more formal. We're a big family here and love one another. They won't hurt you out there."

"Thank you, Carl." Y/n relaxed a bit. At least they wouldn't eat him alive.

"Now, you'll be helping one of my men do research and draft up articles. You may also submit your own if you please. But your main focus is the murders. I don't want any fluff or shell shock. I want to report what is happening. We have Jennings to write the fluff and make conspiracies." Carl waked his hand in the air and rolled his eyes, almost like he didn't like that.

Carl pressed a button on his computer and it beeped. 

"I just called Olsen in." Carl told Y/n. "We can ping each other on the computers to make it easier for us all." 

Y/n nods in understanding. His school had computers and his roommate had one.

As Y/n was thinking about it, the door opened behind him. He jolted slightly and turned to see a man walk in. He was taller than Y/n and had a nice build. His hair was short and brown, his eyes a dark brown. He had a slight stubble on his face, which made him look almost professional, but laid back. He had a to-go coffee cup in his hand and he grinned when he looked at Y/n and Carl.

“Hey, Carl. Is this the newbie you were talking about?” The man, who Y/n assumed was Olsen, said.

“Yes. This is Y/n L/n. He’s an intern from Roseville College. He’s officially going to work with you on your articles. He is specifically here for the Roseville murders. Treat him nicely, you hear?” Carl’s eyes held an emotion that Y/n couldn’t tell what it was, but he was smiling. Y/n looked back to Olsen, whose smile weakened slightly before grinning widely. 

“Of course! I won’t eat him alive like the last intern you gave me.” Olsen turned to Y/n and held out his hand. “Jed Olsen.”

“Y/n L/n.” Y/n politely shook his hand. When he let go, Olsen turned to Carl.

“I’ll show him to our desk. Thanks again, Carl.” Olsen saluted Carl and turned to the door.

Y/n turned to Carl and smiled, bowing slightly. “Thank you.”

Y/n then turned to follow Olsen as he walked out the door. Y/n looked around to the same faces as earlier. They all smiled and waved as he passed by. It seemed but more friendlier than it had before. Olsen seemingly ignored them as he walked to one of the outer desks. There were a few desks around his that were occupied, and some that obviously the tenants were the people at other desks. The desk had two chairs and wasn’t absolutely cluttered like the rest.

“This is my desk. You’ll be sharing it with me until your internship is up. It is the closest to the break room, which has coffee. It’s pretty good coffee if you ask me.” Olsen sat down in the bigger chair and looked up at Y/n as Y/n sat down. “What have you read on the case?”

“Casey Jones was murdered in her apartment at 10pm. Her door was locked, but her window opened. Her friends say that she always kept her window open at night, which no one else but people close to her would know. They explicitly stated that. They also mentioned her weird behavior leading up to her death. She seemed skittish, like someone was messing with her. When asked she said that she had a bad feeling in her gut. Which... is funny almost when you take in account that her body was stabbed fifthteen times and she was gutted like a fish. It was a crime of passion until they found out the killer had timed everything out. They found a phone call right before her death to an unknown number.” Y/n spoke smoothly as he opened up his notebook.

“Steve Eckinson was a week later, but at 5am. He was found the exact same way in his home, except that his house was locked. They found traces of his blood on the outside key. It seemed like a crime of passion, except it was obviously planned out. The same with Patricia Welton, her parents were out of town and she was murdered at 2am. And Kristian Edwards, 10pm in his apartment.” Y/n looked through his notes quickly. “The only two had been reported to be stalked if you don’t account for the uneasy feeling Casey had.”

“Wow. You really know your stuff.” Olsen seemed impressed. Y/n looked up to see his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. He was leaning down and twirling a pen.

“Mr. Olsen, I’m a criminal justice English double major. We are dissecting it as the police give everyone information. I have seen all of the case files up close.” Y/n paused for a second. “And I’ve seen your work in the paper. I find your take very interesting.”

“You can call me Jed.” Jed waved his hand. “And interesting?”

“You paint the killer as a tactical cold hearted person who is only looking for fun. Like a cat playing with a mouse that it has found. Instead of killing it automatically, the cat watches. Learn the mouse’s routine. Finds out exactly where and when the mouse will be in a perfect place for the strike.” Y/n was moving his hands as he talke, only pausing to lick his lips that had become dry and pushing up his falling glasses. “You take the evidence and information and paint it as a whole. The killer’s perspective being written easily and formulated into a piece of art for us to understand. Almost like you’re trying to put him into perspective and… warning us almost.”

Y/n took a breath and met eyes with Jed, who was silent. His eyes were calculating and watching Y/n with interest.

“I’m sorry to ramble. I am enthusiastic about my art.” Y/n closed his notebook and scratched the back of his head.

“No, no. I liked your explanation. I try to take in perspective every angle.” Jed leaned forward and held out his hand. “If you already have a draft, I would like to read it and look it over. We can include it in the paper if you want.”

“Oh! Of course.” Y/n smiled and flipped through his notebook again. It had loose papers stuck all throughout it and he had to flip through one to find it exactly. He pulled out a page and handed it over. His handwriting wasn’t that neat, but it wasn’t messy. 

Jed quickly glanced it over, as if to quickly just see what the topic was, before putting it in a leather journal that sat on his desk.

“I’ll look at it tonight when I get home. Now, let’s start going over the current draft that’s going over the parent’s testimonials.” Jed picked up a cluster of papers and Y/n leaned in.

-

Danny sat in his living room quietly as he held a single paper in his hand. He was amused by the writing and portrayal. 

_Like an angel of death, the unknown killer appears out of nowhere. He kills like the victims have done something to him, a fit of passion and anger, but when in reality they are just planned murders. He is an artist of death that orchestrates his art. Cold and calculating, our killer chose the cream of the crop and goes to harvest his treasure. We may not know what his motive is, but we can assume that he is reveling in the attention. This is his beginning chapter, and I personally cannot wait to seek out the truth and see this to the end. To the death of our siblings, and the rise of the angel of death._

He already liked this kid.


End file.
